


Spell Paper

by xanithofdragons



Series: The Dating Misadventures of High School-aged Natori and Matoba [8]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I can't write Natori without including some angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Warning: Matoba Seiji, unhealthy relationship dynamics, very brief appearances of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Seiji shows up at Shuuichi's house with something he wants to try.





	Spell Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Matoba Seiji! It's not particularly birthday-related or anything, but have some high-school era Matoba/Natori bondage smut? My first smutfic, in honor of Matoba.
> 
> There's technically some manga spoilers for/references to special chapter 17 in here, but all pretty minor, I think.

Seiji showed up at Shuuichi's house one day, meeting Sumi at the gate right as she was leaving for the day. Sumi brought him inside, and Shuuichi had been stuck explaining to her that she could leave and didn't need to bring his “guest” tea or snacks. 

As they walked to Shuuichi's bedroom, Seiji asked him whether anyone else was home, and Shuuichi let him know he was home alone now and would be until late at night. Urihime appeared in his room when they arrived and glared at Seiji. Seiji acted like she wasn't even there, which was probably for the best. Shuuichi dismissed her by asking her to watch the outside of the house for him.

“Sumi-san asks about you, y'know,” Shuuichi said after they sat down.

“Your housekeeper? What do you say?” Seiji asked. Shuuichi didn't want to have to explain where he had met Seiji or that they were dating now, so he had been keeping his answers vague. Sumi was probably used to getting vague answers from him, but he felt bad keeping secrets from her somehow, even if he didn't mind keeping secrets from his family.

Shuuichi hesitated before saying, “I say that you're a friend, and that you're doing well.”

“She asks how I'm doing? That's nice.”

“She gets happy that I have a friend who'll visit me.” It occurred to Shuuichi that what he had just said sounded pathetically lonely.

Seiji snickered, but seemed to move on from the topic, opening up the bag he had brought with him and looking around in it. “Anyway, Shuuichi-san, want to do an experiment?”

“Huh?”

Seiji pulled a strip of paper out of his bag that had a spell written on it. “Do you know this? It's a type of paper that apparently can't be seen by normal people.”

“Yeah, I've read of some types of yokai paper. But I don't recognize that specific one or that spell offhand.” The grin on Seiji's face seemed to grow. “You can't test whether other people can see it when no one else is around.”

“That's not what I wanted to test. Give me your hands.” Shuuichi stuck out his hands, wondering what Seiji was going to do this time. Although they could be annoying, none of Seiji's “experiments” had caused him any net harm yet, and sometimes he learned something useful from them. Seiji held his wrists together with one hand and wrapped the paper around them with the other. Once it was secure, he scooted back out of arm's reach, and Shuuichi soon realized why. The paper charm stuck together to bind his arms.

“Isn't it cool? It's used as a restraint. Try to break free.” Seiji leaned back on his arms to watch him. Shuuichi was already trying to pull his wrists apart and tear the paper, but he put a bit more force into it. The paper wouldn't tear. Seiji continued his explanation. “I've only used it on yokai so far, but stronger ones can force themselves free. I was wondering if a human with enough spiritual strength could force themselves free as well.”

“Seiji, you are sure this is safe to use on humans, right?” Although Shuuichi wanted to avoid personally testing this if he could, he hoped that at least if the paper ended up leaving any marks on his wrists, normal people wouldn't be able to see that, either.

“Don't worry. I read about an exorcist family that used to use this on thieves they caught trying to steal secrets from them.” Seiji's response didn't actually reassure Shuuichi that much, considering that an angry exorcist family might not care that much about hurting their prisoners, human or otherwise. 

“There is another way to get this off, right?” Shuuichi took a break in trying to force the paper apart to look at the spell written on it, seeing what symbols he recognized.

“It can be cut or there's a spell to release it,” Seiji answered.

Shuuichi tried to focus as much energy into his hands and arms as he could as he tried break the paper. Going along with Seiji's “experiment” was probably the best way to get him to release him. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't get free.

Giving up, Shuuichi said, “I don't think I can break out of this with spiritual strength.”

“Hm, I guess you're not strong enough.”

“Maybe you should've tested it on someone stronger instead.” Shuuichi went back to studying the paper.

“Maybe I just wanted to restrain you.” Seiji said. 

“I didn't know you wanted to try bondage play.” Shuuichi had meant it as a joke. Seiji was oddly silent though, and when Shuuichi looked up, Seiji's expression had twisted. “Seiji.”

“Sorry. I really did want to test the paper out against a human's spiritual strength, too.” Seiji laughed, not sounding very sorry at all. At least now, Shuuichi understood why Seiji had wanted to confirm if anyone else was home when he first came and why he was doing this experiment in Shuuichi's room rather than outside in a forest somewhere. Seiji frequently had ulterior motives like this, but it was always hard to figure out which one was his main goal. “I thought it'd be fun, using something only we can use.”

Shuuichi considered just asking to be let go, but Seiji, intentions now revealed, leaned forward and looked at him with such hunger that Shuuichi acquiesced.

“Fine. Why not?” As soon as Shuuichi gave his permission, Seiji jumped to his feet and came to stand over him. Shuuichi looked up from where he was sitting on the floor into Seiji's eyes. Young as he was, he still cut a foreboding figure, looking at Shuuichi like a predator that had caught prey in its trap. Seiji didn't look at him long, though, before kneeling down to his level to push him back onto the floor and settling himself over his legs, further holding him in. He started lifting Shuuichi's shirt up, uncovering his stomach and chest.

“Oh, I just realized.” Suddenly Seiji stopped in the middle of undressing him. “If your hands are bound I can't take your shirt all the way off.” 

“So what are you gonna do? Release me to take my shirt off?” Shuuichi asked.

After some consideration Seiji replied, “Nah, this works well enough.” Seiji left his shirt where it was, but forced Shuuichi's arms over his head with one hand.

“You look good like this.” Seiji took a long look down his body. “You always look good, though.”

“Shut up.” Shuuichi tried and failed to move a leg to kick at him. Seiji just laughed and cast his eyes across Shuuichi's torso.

“There it is.” Seiji's eyes settled on his flank. Shuuichi looked down at himself to find that Seiji was talking about the lizard yokai in his skin. Seiji poked at it with one finger and stroked along the skin the lizard sat under as though he were petting it. It tickled, but Shuuichi didn't have much give to move away without throwing Seiji completely off of him.

“You're so weird.” This was something Seiji had started doing occasionally, poking him or stroking parts of his body suddenly only for Shuuichi to look and realize he was poking at wherever the lizard was on his body. It happened more often at times like these, when he was undressed and there was more skin for Seiji to see.

The lizard started to move across his stomach, and Seiji's hand stopped. Seiji watched it as it crawled up and across to Shuuichi's chest. Once it stopped, Seiji leaned over to place a kiss on top of it. Shuuichi huffed, but Seiji caught his eyes and smiled straight at him.

Seiji moved on to Shuuichi's lower half. He went to unfasten Shuuichi's pants, but trying to undo the button one-handed gave him so much trouble that he had to stop holding down Shuuichi's wrists to be able to use both hands on the task. After unfastening them, Seiji pulled them down, groping at Shuuichi's hips and butt as he did so.

Seiji stroked across the front of his underwear too, paying special attention to the slight bulge forming. Shuuichi wasn't that hard yet, but that changed as Seiji touched him through his underwear. Just when Shuuichi was starting to rub back against Seiji's hand though, Seiji stopped and moved back to take Shuuichi's socks off. He kicked out in frustration now that Seiji was no longer on top of him, but Seiji only laughed and grabbed his legs.

“What's wrong? Are you getting impatient?” He pulled at Shuuichi's pants legs, taking them the rest of the way off. “You don't like not being able to do anything, do you?” Shuuichi grumbled at how well Seiji was reading him as Seiji pulled at his underwear to take those off too.

When Seiji settled back over him, straddling his legs, Shuuichi grabbed at him with his bound hands. He used what leverage his grip on Seiji's shirt afforded him to pull them together so he could get his mouth on Seiji's. The angle was awkward at first, but thankfully Seiji cooperated, shifting his head and opening up his mouth to Shuuichi. Shuuichi tried to release his tension into Seiji's mouth, but he only felt more wound up when he was done.

“You take your clothes off too already.” He let go of his awkward grip on Seiji and fell back to the floor.

“Fine.” Seiji pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Apparently Seiji was attached to the idea of not letting Shuuichi do anything because he held Shuuichi's hands down above his head again. Seiji kissed him back, softly, slowly. Seiji was teasing him. He moved down, pressing the same light kisses against Shuuichi's neck. It grated on Shuuichi, but he did his best to lie back and accept Seiji's attentions. From the way Seiji was straddling him and leaning over him, Shuuichi could feel that Seiji was hard against him.

Seiji, too, was getting too impatient to keep up his teasing kisses for long. He pulled back and briefly stopped holding Shuuichi down so he could use both his hands to undo his own pants. Seiji shoved them down with his underwear and repositioned himself over Shuuichi. He pushed Shuuichi's hands back over his head, this time putting more of his weight into holding Shuuichi down. Seiji brought their bodies together, and Shuuichi involuntarily bucked when he felt Seiji's cock touch his own. 

Seiji started to grind against him, and all Shuuichi could do in his position was try to move his hips back against Seiji's. Seiji took the hand not holding Shuuichi's wrists down to grip their cocks together. He attempted a few strokes with his hand, but ultimately continued to thrust against Shuuichi with his hand as a guide. Although the pressure in the hand holding him down let up as Seiji settled into his rhythm, Shuuichi stayed still except for the mostly reflexive movements of his hips, letting Seiji have his way.

Seiji did nothing to hold back his moans, wantonly chasing his own pleasure. Whatever they were doing, whatever positions they did it in, Seiji's pure, unashamed enjoyment always showed on his face. Shuuichi loved that face. He figured he was probably getting almost as much pleasure from just watching Seiji like this as he was from the sensations of Seiji moving against him.

Shuuichi was still watching Seiji when he sped up and cried out, only slowing and eventually stopping after Shuuichi felt hot come land on his stomach. Seiji still looked dazed as he let go of their dicks and separated their hips. The hand on Shuuichi's wrists stayed, though. Once Seiji came back to, he smirked at Shuuichi and moved to stroke Shuuichi to finish him off.

Shuuichi averted his eyes now that Seiji was looking down at him with calculating coolness instead of unrestrained lust, thinking back to how Seiji looked in the last moments before orgasm as Seiji jerked him off hard and fast. He came on Seiji's fingers and on his own stomach, Seiji continuing to work him through his orgasm. Seiji was already letting go of him and reaching over to his bag by the time Shuuichi returned to coherent thought. He looked down at himself, where his come had landed alongside Seiji's.

Seiji grabbed a pack of tissues from his bag to wipe himself off. He pulled his underwear and pants back up, and then pulled a pair of scissors out of his bag. He took the scissors to cut the paper off of Shuuichi's wrists, finally freeing him. Shuuichi sat up to take his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it at Seiji. A sudden wave of tiredness hit him as Seiji caught the shirt, though, and he fell down to the floor.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the charm can also drain the energy of the one it's used on.” Seiji said.

“Tell me that earlier.” Shuuichi turned away, but Seiji was soon on him and wiping the come off of him with tissues. Shuuichi sighed and turned his head to look up at him. “Next time just use something normal.”

“Oh, you're saying you want to do this again?” Seiji looked obnoxiously pleased.

“That's not what I said!” He protested, but he knew that if Seiji asked to do it again, Shuuichi would probably agree. “It wasn't all bad, though.”

Seiji chuckled and kissed his temple. “I had fun too, Shuuichi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♥ I have some of my social media accounts linked on my profile. Please check them out and feel free to hit me up at any of them to talk about Matoba/Natori or Natsume Yuujinchou or anything, really.
> 
> As I've said on a previous fic, I'm not always sure how best to tag or warn for things, so please let me know if you have any advice on how to tag or warn better.


End file.
